I'll Give You a 5 second Head Start
by Death300043
Summary: There's another one. Corl makes another appearance in a slightly less friendly fashion. I was inspired to make this when I was hanging out in BC and three humans came up and tried to kill me. But they ran when I drove a chainsaw through the chest of one of them. (This takes place in After The Flash: Mirage) Rated T for swearing and violence


**One afternoon, in the ruins of Boulder Cove…**

Three human wastelanders, armed and armored, scavenged through the desolate remains of the town. One hooded with robes, wielding a deadly-looking machete and a scrap flintlock. Another wearing tattered police fatigues, an old M16A3 rifle slung over his shoulder. The third in simple leather armor and a Tarmac hunting rifle in her hands.

The hooded one, being the leader, led the other two through the town and over near an old Amazon shipping truck to rest, although a roaring noise grabbed all their attention over towards a lone Marauder sitting on a crushed barrel by the collapsed white building on the corner.

It, like most mutants, was bald. Wearing Sleek black combat boots, an old pair of leather pants, and a torn, yellowed short-sleeve shirt with bandages around it's knuckles. It appeared to be fiddling with a chainsaw oiling the chain and checking the motor every few moments. This may sound intimidating but the mutant itself wasn't much taller than six feet and had a relatively lean yet muscular build. The only way you'd be able to tell it was a mutant was its light green skin.

* * *

**Hooded Guy**

I chuckled to myself as I saw the greenie sitting there, oblivious to it's hunters. Tracy started to raise her rifle but I put my hand up to stop her. I sauntered over to the greenie.

"Hey, Greenie!" I called out to the mutant who looked up at me. I thought I caught a hint of a smirk on it's lips but I passed it off as imagination, mutants didn't have emotions, after all.

"Good afternoon." Was the mutant's surprisingly collected response, I didn't let that stop me though.

"What's a Greenie like you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be in a cave somewhere?" I laughed to myself as I taunted the mutant. The mutant in question took out a canteen and took a swig before responding.

"Shouldn't you be sucking on the tits of the CDF?" I didn't let it shake me though, I wasn't scared.

"In case you haven't noticed, Greenie, we have you outnumbered and outgunned, you better start running or begging." I was confident that this fucker would go down...it would be my last mistake.

* * *

**Corl**

I sighed and stood up from my seat, I called out to my hiding brothers and sisters.

"You can come out now." It was a terrifying display.

RAD-As crawled down from rooftops and quickly surrounded the humans. RAD-Bs burst from the snow and formed a barrier between me and the trio of humans. They were angry and pent-up after being stuck in their hiding spots for so long waiting to ambush.

The humans were shocked, more frozen then the tundra around them. The two in the back had dropped their weapons and raised their hands, but Mother wouldn't want these failures in her army, and the RAD-As gotta eat, after all.

I walked up close to the leading hooded human.

"On my mark, you run. I'll give you a five-second head start." The hooded man slowly nodded in fear.

"Your time starts...NOW!" The humans bolted past the circle of RAD-As, who didn't stop them.

**5**

The humans were halfway down the block, one of them tripped on a collapsed street lamp and was left behind.

**4**

He quickly scrambled to his feet and screamed after his compatriots to wait up.

**3**

The RAD-As readied themselves to run after them. One of the humans wasn't in sight anymore, I assumed they hid, it would be useless though.

**2**

I heard a scream in terror as they came across the contingent of Marauders I sent out to look for supplies. That made me smile.

**1 **

I gave the order and the RAD-As bolted, they were extremely fast. I heard more screams as they quickly overtook the fleeing humans. I then ordered the slower RAD-As and the RAD-Bs to look for the one hiding.

I sighed contently and sat back down, sure, higher-tier mutants imprinting on you was annoying at times, but it was definitely useful when you encounter humans that kill anything slightly green.

* * *

**A/N**

**There's another one. Corl makes another appearance in a slightly less friendly fashion. I was inspired to make this when I was hanging out in BC and three humans came up and tried to kill me. But they ran when I drove a chainsaw through the chest of one of them.**

**Good day/night**

**-D3K43 **


End file.
